


Four Lands

by Katrika



Category: Homestuck
Genre: LOFAF, LOHAC, LOLAR, LOWAS, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrika/pseuds/Katrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetic descriptions of the kid's lands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Land of Wind and Shade

Beneath the gray, fireflies dance  
A muted vista, wind and shade  
But do not stop at just a glace  
At sights begging to be surveyed

A suble glow trapped in the trees  
Reflects on rivers, dark and shy  
A whispered voice, a constant breeze  
A soft gray blanket blocks the sky

The pipeworks are the planet’s veins  
The Slumb’ring One breathes at it’s heart  
It’s always dim, but never rains  
Like an unchanging work of art

A marble painted on a wall  
No stars to light it’s cradled form  
Just lightning bugs, so bright, so small  
Always the calm, never the storm

Beneath the gray, fireflies dance  
A muted vista, wind and shade  
But do not stop at just a glace  
At sights begging to be surveyed


	2. Land of Light and Rain

Here shadows have no hold or place  
A pastel planet, light and rain  
Where rainbows shine on ocean’s face  
And through the storm weaves sweet refrains

Scattered islands cause waves to break  
Upon their shores, all frosted white  
Easy to forget what’s at stake  
And lose yourself in seas of light

Danger is waiting in the deep  
The one who lurks there’s hungry yet  
So beware if you find his keep  
Lest you get tangled in his net

Sit back and listen to the song  
The raindrops carry as they fall  
Then grab the clouds and play along  
Unlock the truth, answer the call

Here shadows have no hold or place  
A pastel planet, light and rain  
Where rainbows shine on ocean’s face  
And through the storm weaves sweet refrains


	3. Land of Frost and Frogs

A sleeping world, in winter lost  
A smithy smothered in the snow  
A land of frogs, a land of frost  
A sky with soft fires aglow

Not choked out yet from snowflakes, cold  
A tree peeks out, in frozen bloom  
For here the spring still has a hold  
Though soon the ice will form its tomb

The lake a mirror, cold and bright  
Reflecting ribbons in the sky  
Auroras blue and green, their light  
Caught only in dim frozen eyes

Quenched far too soon, the divine flame  
The forge , useless to The Lame One  
And woe to those who take the blame  
His rage is hotter then the sun

A sleeping world, in winter lost  
A smithy smothered in the snow  
A land of frogs, a land of frost  
A sky with soft fires aglow


	4. Land of Heat and Clockwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All 4 parts of my poetic descriptions of the kid's lands.

See smoke and steel, smell singe and spark  
Heat and clockwork spin hand in hand  
A barren landscape, hot and stark  
But in this bleakness, something grand

A tick tick tick, as if from clocks  
The cogs grind for no cause, it seems  
Steel towers mirror city blocks  
But outlined with dull metal beams

And far below, the world enflamed  
A boiling soup of molten gold  
A wild sea, it won’t be tamed  
But flow, triumphant, ever bold

And the Knight will set the fire  
Of anger from a blacksmith god  
So break the sword and draw his ire  
Be the living lightning rod

See smoke and steel, smell singe and spark  
Heat and clockwork spin hand in hand  
A barren landscape, hot and stark  
But in this bleakness, something grand


End file.
